1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device management technology, and more particularly, to a method for grouping devices on a network and implementing interactions between the grouped devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, in many networks, devices therein are grouped according to a specific feature, such as addresses of the devices, services provided thereby, in order to facilitate the management of devices of the same type or having common features.
However, there are some drawbacks in the existing device grouping management: 1) one and the same device can not join in multiple groups with different identities, once a device is classified into a group, then its identity is fixed; 2) any two devices in one group or different groups do not have a trusted relationship, and thus if a desired service requires a secure authentication, these two devices can not communicate with each other, so these two devices can not achieve a resource sharing.
Therefore, the device grouping schemes in the prior art can neither provide flexible interactions between devices nor guarantee secure communication and resource sharing between any two devices.